An Angel's Hurt
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ally is involved in a serious accident. How do her loved ones cope? Auslly fluff multichapter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

This will probably be a two shot Auslly romance and angst story. Don't worry, the story will be an Auslly happy ending, no question of that cause Auslly is like literally my heart and world. That and of course Austin and Ally are a meant to be, fairytale couple so there is no question that they will be together forever. Warning: Auslly gushiness and fluff.

I don't own anybody but the people I make up and the plot. Don't sue.

November 3rd

Everyone have had that feeling at least once in their lives; the feeling of something bad, really bad, will happen at one point during the day and if you get out of bed, the bad news will hit you in your face all at once and knock you off your feet. Austin Monica Moon should have listened to that little voice inside his mind telling him to snuggle deeper into his covers and shut out the world for as long as possible cause what is coming up next, he won't be prepared for.

Instead he practically bounced out of bed, into his clothes and downstairs all the time singing at the top of his lungs as he danced his way into the kitchen. Only to stop short when he noticed his parents were talking in hushed but serious tones which stopped the minute he walked into the room but anxious "how are we going to tell him?" and "you should tell him. No you" looks were exchanged between them as Austin was ushered to a chair by his mom.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep? You looked so peaceful and cozy when I checked on you. Like a little baby, my little baby, all safe, sound and healthy." Mimi Moon fussed and fretted at her son even more then usual, played with his hair and picked at his shirt, all while not looking at him like she was hiding something big from him. His dad wasn't looking at his son either as he placed a plate of pancakes still streaming hot in front of Austin and sat down keeping his gaze on Austin like if he looked away he would disappear.

"Ok so what is going on? Why are you guys acting like this? Whatever it is, just tell me. Gheesh from the way you two are acting, it is like someone is dying. OMG please tell me gramps and grams is ok. They are ok, right? I am not ok, right now I am a boy who is really weirded out right now by the looks you guys are giving me so tell me already." Austin told both his parents as he gave them a "I am going to talk really slow cause I am freaked out right now" look while pouring syrup over his pancakes.

One more look at each other and reaching for each other's hands, Mimi and Mike looked lovingly yet consolingly at their son as Mimi opened her mouth: "No honey. Gramps and grams are fine, more then fine, healthy as ever. There is no easy way to say this so I am going to say it straight out. Sweetheart, last night on the way home from tutoring, Ally got into a very serious car accident; a girl was either texting or putting on her make-up something like that so she sideswiped Ally. That hit spun Ally's car into another lane where a van rear-ended her causing her car to go barrelling into the siderails. She is in intensive care after an all night surgery to repair her immense injuries, Penny just called us while you were still sleeping to tell us"

Austin didn't have to hear anything that was being said to him, all he heard was Ally was serious injured and in intensive care before he rushed to the bathroom to upchuck bile until his stomach muscles became sore and he was just dry gagging. He collapsed beside the toilet, arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forward, shuddering and bawling his eyes out.

All he could think about was the fact that his Ally, the girl he had fallen head over heels in love with since "did you not see the "do not play the drums" sign?", one of his best friends, his songwriter and the person who truly understands his love of music that was so deep that it was a huge chunk of him as a person, could be close to death and he was just finding out about her injuries now.

That last thought made him feel more bile come up so he once again hunched over the toilet, still bawling his eyes out. "Austin, honey. Oh baby doll, sh sh, Ally is a fighter. I know she will survive her injuries, she is fighting her hardest right now and will continue to fight until she wins her battle of health. She loves too many people and has too much life to live to give up. Try to calm yourself down and then we will go and see your girl." Mimi Moon came into the room, wrapped her arms around her son's shaking shoulders and pulled him into her arms like she did when Austin was a little boy and just held him while he bawled like a baby while kissing his hair and stroking his back.

"Mom! How is it going to be ok when an angel is seriously hurt, maybe close to going back to heaven? I should have been there in the car to protect Ally. I should be the one in the hospital seriously hurt with Ally as my nursemaid taking such caring, supportive and loving care of me. I failed her, I promised her and myself the day we met that I would protect her from any and all harm that comes her way.

There will never be any marks on her beautiful, porcelain skin that looks so smooth and soft that it begs to be touched or in her too big for her small frame, caring, loving and sees the good in everyone heart. I am never going to forgive myself that Ally is seriously hurt because I didn't do my job" Austin sobbed into his mom's arms; not caring that he had spilled his love for Ally to the wrong woman or might look like a whiny, drama queen cry-baby, he was that grief-stricken.

"Aww sweetheart. As sweet, romantic and heroic as the idea of you being Ally's sworn protector and knight in shinning armour is, I knew that Ally and you were in love the minute you came home and gushed about the young lady you had met that day, Ally wouldn't want to feel like a damsel in distress who needs a man around all the time cause she can't take care of herself. As you already know that isn't the young lady you know and love so there is nothing to forgive you for. All you can do is be there for Ally, physically and emotionally during this difficult time with your love, care and friendship." Mimi crooned as Mike motioned with the keys that he was ready whenever they were to go to the hospital to which she nodded her understanding.

The car ride was reasonably quiet except for the quiet sniffles and blowing of a nose from the backseat as Austin mournfully gazed out the window, chin in hand wishing the car could fly over the other slower cars, he just wanted to see his Ally and then he will never ever leave her side, the doctors and Mr and Mrs Dawson will have to drag him away with a fight. Once at the hospital, Austin didn't wait for the car to stop before he ran full speed, thank goodness for the mile run Coach Miller insisted everyone run practically every day cause when he finally arrived at the intensive care unit he wasn't out of breath.

Mrs Dawson was sitting outside a room, reading a magazine but she looked up when she heard his sneakers squeak on the clean and shinny floor. It only took a "Come here sweetheart" with open arms to have Austin run full force into her arms, tears already coming to his eyes once again. They stood there for a couple of minutes, Austin just holding tight to Ally's mom silently crying into her shoulder, before Penny moved out of the hug and nodded her head towards the door to the room. "Go on Prince Charming, your Sleeping Beauty awaits you for her true love kiss that is suppose to wake her up.

So if you can use your power of love to wake Ally up from her coma and heal her injuries, us mere mortals who love her would be very grateful to you." she said with a mixture of love, teasing and maybe a little hopeful that a kiss from Austin would go a long way to heal her daughter as she gave him a little push through the door. Not even a deep breath in and out and the mantra of "no matter what Ally's injuries are and what she looks like, she is still your Ally, the woman you love" could prepare Austin for what was in front of him.

Ally had always been petite and delicate looking. Austin had always loved that fact about Ally, whenever they hugged, it was like her lithe body had been designed to fit perfectly in his arms, like she had been made just for him. But she looked even more fragile and small in the hospital bed, her head was fully covered with a white bandage that was already starting to show some red spots where blood was coming through, cuts, bruises and welts all over her proclein skin and tubes of every size and thickness coming out from her arms as well as a big tube down her throat to breathe for her.

Austin instantly rushed forward dragging a chair over to the side of the bed, gingerly took the hand closest to him, making sure that he was careful of the tubes coming out of it, and started to rain kisses on it as he whispered: "Hi gorgeous. I don't care what my mom said; I should have been in that car with you. I should have somehow protected you. I should be the one hooked up to all these machines fighting for my life. None of this should have happened to you, you are too innocent, sweet and beautiful for this world and in no way should an angel like you ever be hurt, whether it be emotionally or physically, not with Austin Moon as your protector.

Ok Ms Dawson, you listen to me, you gotta fight with all the strength and energy that you have in your body and get 100% better soon. There is a lot of people who love you; your parents, Trish, Dez and of course me, and who would be lost and beyond sad, half a person with an incomplete life and depressed without you in their lives. You are the light of my life, the reason I get out of bed in the morning with a smile and eagerness to what the day has in store for me, love songs constantly playing in my head all day and everything I see, hear, taste, smell and touch reminds me of you.

Every moment we have shared over the last 2 years is locked in my brain in a special spot dedicated to you and has inspired me to write songs that drip of love for you and how you make me feel every second of every day. Don't worry sweetheart, I still and will always need you in my life, as one of my best friends, songwriter, partner and of course as my Ally, nothing could or would ever change that.

Ok so I want something in our relationship to change; I have been holding this in for 2 years now but I think I am ready to say it out loud: I am head over heels in love with you Allyson Marie Dawson. Meeting you was one of the best days of my life, a day I will never forget for as long as I live and thank God every day for bringing you into my life. I just didn't know it at the beginning or the fact that with each passing day, I fell even more in love with you but I am glad that I finally realized it. I am praying that you love me too and that I have the nerve to tell you what I just said when you wake up."

As he talked, especially when he was confessing his love for Ally, Austin started to cry again which only increased as the thought that there is a good chance that Ally will never wake up from her coma or her injuries might be too severe that she could be permantly altered so that she might not be the Ally Dawson he knows and loves. He was still quietly sobbing when a hand came to rest on his shoulder and a familiar voice could be heard: "I know buddy, I am worried about Ally too. But we gotta have faith that Ally will be ok" Dez and Trish had entered the room, worried and downtrodden looks on their faces which only mirrored Austin's expression.

Austin moved aside but didn't leave the room to let Trish and Dez have a moment with Ally. On the ride here, Austin had made a promise to himself that no matter what happens, he would never ever leave Ally alone, not for food, bathroom or even sleep. He will be beside her 24\7 until they both step outside of the hospital because Ally is 100% healthy. He wanted to be the first person she sees when her beautiful chocolate eyes open. He just prayed that Ally would be blessed with a second chance at life but her fate is in the doctor's hands as well as God's hands even though he would do anything in his power to make that happen if he could.

"Ok boys and girl, (makes a whistle kind of noise as he jerks his thumb towards the door) out you kids go, the adults have to talk about Ms Dawson's ouchies and boo-boos so go get some candy or take a walkie. We will call you back in when we are ready for you to come back. Kay? Bye-bye" Doctor Fish said, talking not only rudely but also in the slow and using small words someone would use when talking to young kids. Trish, Austin and Dez were about to say something sassy and rude back in response to being talked down to when Penny spoke up.

"Actually I would like the kids to stay, they are as much a part of the family as Lester and me. They need to know what is happening with Ally cause they are going to be permanent fixtures at this hospital until Ally is better." She gave Dr Fish a "Don't you dare disagree with me. Mama Bear has claws and isn't afraid to use them." look with crossed arms to emphasize her point. Austin, Trish and Dez had heard over the years how they had become like second sons and daughter to both Penny and Lester but hearing it always made their hearts swell with pride and put a smile on their faces which never failed to make them feel loved. Today was no exception.

"Whatever, just don't expect me to dumb anything down for any of you, I am a busy man. Saving all these sick and injured people from Death's door with my immense medical skills keeps me super busy so I have no extra time to waste on simple-minded people. Ok so this girl was injured quite severely from her two car crashes, she has both bleeding and swelling in her skull which is squeezing her brain and her ribs are either cracked or broken so there were little holes in both her heart and lungs. Along with cuts, bruises and welts all over her body but those are chump change compared to the big ones.

But try your hardest not to freak out or look so sad, the holes in her heart and lungs were patched up quickly and securely by Super Doctor aka me, as well as the excess blood and fluid was drained and is being continuously drained. She is in a medical coma so she can heal, is being looked after 24\7 and as previously mentioned, I am the best doctor at Mount Sinai hospital so your kid is in good hands. Good thing cause she is in rough shape and if I wasn't here, her survival rate would go (makes crash and burn noises).

If you have any questions, go bug the nurses. Kay? Bye." Dr Fish said with loads of arrogance, an air of being a know-of-all and never looking at anyone but the walls behind their heads except when he obviously expected their praise and admiration at what he had done for Ally to save her, then it was eyes locked on them and arms open wide. He left before anyone could open their mouths to ask any questions but a nice, motherly and very helpful nurse filled the family in on the procedures being given to ensure Ally's health goes and stays up as she empties the stint in Ally's head of the excess fluid that had been collected and moved her to her right side with her legs, hip and back supported by pillows to avoid the risk of bed sores.

Once Ally was settled comfortably, as much as possible in her coma state, her family and friends surrounded her bed, her parents sitting at the foot of her bed caressing her hip and re-arranging her pillows while talking to her softly. Trish pulled a chair up to the bed and held Ally's right hand, talking to her like the girls were casually chatting over the phone while Dez flittered around the room, making sure Ally's blankets were perfect as well as phoning the school to let them know that neither Austin, Ally, Trish or he would be coming in for the day.

Austin was sitting on the bed, behind Ally which he was caressing with one hand while the other hand was caressing the bandages as if he was playing with her curls, always a fun activity when Ally and he were having one of their sweet moments or even when they were relaxing on the couch with their friends and Ally decided to use his shoulder as a pillow ( not that he minded of course, her smell of lilacs equalled love to him).

"Hey Moon. I heard about Dawson, rough. I hope she gets better soon.". "Austin, next time you are at the hospital, could you tell Ally that I got an "A" on my Science test? And it was all because of her." Even though it was really nice to hear and see how many people at Marino high school actually cared about Ally, all the good wishes over the next month and a half by fellow classmates, fans and teachers only made Austin miss Ally even more and wish that she was by his side, healthy and happy, there had been no change (good or bad) in her health since she arrived at the hospital.

"Austin, sweetheart. I am growing really concerned about you; you hardly eat or sleep since Ally came here. You are starting to look like a zombie, a cute zombie but a zombie nonetheless. I know that you love Ally and that she loves you just as much, you two aren't exactly subtle when it comes to your true feelings for each other. Heck I knew from the way Ally gushed about you, the daily mischief you guys got into stories and of course all the sweet, adorable and romantic moments you two shared that my little girl had found her soul mate and that was before I met you.

But I also know Ally wouldn't want you to be hurt or in pain in anyway, just like you wish upon her. Together, the people who love Ally will get through this terrible time." Mrs Dawson said in a motherly tone with a loving and comforting hand on his back waking Austin up from his fitful sleep where Ally was crying out to him to save her and the sounds of the car crash could be heard in the background which always made him wake up in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes which was pretty much every night.

"I can't help to be a zombie. It isn't fair, Ally is too sweet, beautiful inside and out, caring, down to earth and adorkable to have done anything to deserve the pain and agony that she is going through. And the people responsible for hurting her haven't been punished according to me, they should be talking to the police about how they can pay for what they did to Ally and her medical bills but no they are still out there, living their lives as if none of this even happened while our lives have been turned upside down and inside out..

All I want is Ally to be ok, to wake up with no follow-up injuries so we can go back to our lives. What I really want is to have another second, or is it my third chance?, to show and tell Ally how much I love, adore and treasure her. I have been a chicken this entire time and hidden behind our friendship and partnership, though it is true that both mean the world to me. I just want a chance to be with the woman of my dreams and not have to hide my love for her any longer. Ok so apparently I am not as subtle as I thought cause you are the third person who told me it is obvious how I feel for Ally. Can you blame me for being so sad after what has happened?"

Austin, along with Trish and Dez, had become a fixture at the hospital with their after school- weekends until 10 pm visits where they either just sat by Ally's bedside, not saying a word but using that time to pray to God with all their hearts to heal Ally, body, mind and spirit. Another visit might be a rousing, side splitting, kind of bittersweet and melancholy and highly entertaining game of "Remember When?" which features snippets of the past two years' mischievousness which has everyone including the parents in stitches and wishing for many more years of mischief and adventures.

When Austin was alone in the room, he would serenade Ally with every love song he could think of, his own songs and of course the artists he knew his girl loved to listen to love songs, whispering the lyrics into her ear as if they weren't in a hospital room but snuggled and cuddled together on the couch or even on their piano bench song writing or even just having one of their famous and ever so special and sweet Austin-Ally moments. _Please Princess Ally, wake up for me Prince Austin so we can have our fairy tale ending._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I am back. Sorry it took so long but Christmas break is here so I will have more time for writing. May I wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Enjoy this last chapter of the story and hopefully it will bring out the same emotions as the previous one. I don't own anybody but the characters I make up.

January 3rd

_This has been one of the longest 2 months ever devised__ in the history of time__. It__ has__ fe__lt__ like time has stopped or has __slown__ down__, __ really slow like snail __s__low. The hospital has become like my second home__ but not in a good way like how I feel about__ Sonic Boom__.__B__ut there is no way that I would leave my Ally alone in this place__,__ where death is like a daily __occurrence,__ when she is in a coma that she might not ever wake up from._

_No matter what my mom, Penny or what __anyone else__ says about needing time away from the hospital and Ally, even if it is only__ for __ a couple of hours, so I don't feel overwhelmed by what is happening around me and have an emotional breakdown. Wh__ile__ I thank them for their concern and love, __leaving Ally even for a couple of hours isn't an option to even think about__. I want to be there__ for her__ every step of the way__ of her recovery__, from her waking up from her coma, to becoming 100% healthy and going home where she belongs._

Flashback

"Happy birthday sweetheart. Wow I can't believe that you are 17, it seems like only yesterday that we both were 15, still a little naive to the wonders of what the world has to offer us and how far our dreams can take us when we work hard and believe in ourselves. I know I say this everyday but come on honey open those big brown eyes, not only for me but it will be a wonderful gift for your special day. Please open your eyes, pretty please." Austin crooned into Ally's ear as Trish and Dez put up the homemade banner above her bed, already dressed in party hats.

Ally might not be awake but it was still her birthday and that in itself was a day to celebrate. It was to celebrate another year that the Earth was blessed with the angel that was Allyson Dawson even if the birthday girl was still unconscious and had no idea a party was being held in her honour. But that didn't stop Austin, Trish and Dez from saying their birthday wishes out loud and toasting some apple juice to her.

With each day, Ally seemed to improve little by little with all and every inch of excess fluid around her brain have been drained out, her breathing improving to the point where Ally was taken off the ventilator and a small thin breathing tube being put under her nose and her heartbeat was becoming regular. Except to the joy and happiness of Austin, whenever he was alone in the room with her holding or kissing her hand, her heartbeat goes faster. All in all the Ally her best friends and family knew and loved was slowly but surely coming back to the world of the living.

With each improvement, a small sigh of relief, happiness and joy was breathed and a little inner celebration was done. Along with whispering "Keep fighting Ally". "I am so proud of you baby doll". "We are right here for you and will always be here for you". "That's right, come back to us" softly in her ear as encouragement and love flowed from their words into the prone body of Ally. Even the doctors were hopefully that Ally would make a full recovery in time with the right medicine and therapy and of course in time.

Flashback

"Merry Christmas Theresa. How was your Christmas? Ours was pretty quiet, we had our family over to our house Christmas Day but we spent Christmas Eve here at the hospital opening gifts and singing Christmas carols with Ally." Penny Dawson said, lack of sleep and utter worry and concern made her look tired, a little haggard and older then she really was, as she stood up to hug her long time childhood friend, Trish's mom.

"Merry Christmas to Lester and you. Ours was very quiet as well, with family and friends, we had the Moons and the Wade's over for Christmas dinner and the kids barely spoke all night. They just hung out in the corner together, not speaking to anyone and barely eating from the plates of food that they all shared. Anyone could tell that they didn't care that it was Christmas, a time to be spent with the people you love, but were watching the clock until they could "live" at the hospital visiting Ally."

Came the sassy yet worried about the young people she loved tone of Mrs DelaRosa as she returned the hug then looked towards Austin, Trish and Dez who had snuck past her to set up their normal posts beside Ally's bed, Austin holding her left hand while stroking her hair, Trish holding her right hand and Dez playing with her ticklish-would kick him if she was awake feet.

"Merry Christmas Alls. I am happy to see that you were my strong girl while I was gone, not by choice might I add. Hopefully you will wake up soon cause if I remember, which I do cause when it comes to things concerning you I never forget anything you say or do, that you still owe me at least 3 kisses under the mistletoe. Though to be honest even if there wasn't any mistletoe around, I would still want as many kisses as you would give me.

So once you get out of here, all four of us will have a Christmas\Birthday celebration and I will be following you around like the little lovesick puppy I know I am when it comes to you. And about those kisses, I will collect on them and will hope they lead to more. Cause there is no way I will ever want to stop kissing you, I am just afraid that once I start kissing you, I won't want to stop. Just warning you." Austin whispered into her ear along with a squeezing of the "I Love You" rhyme to her hand.

It was a rainy, wet and miserable day when chocolate eyes fluttered open and slowly blinked as the room and it's inhabitants came into view. Once done the individual focused on the three lone figures in the room, two sitting in the chairs at the foot of the bed using each other's shoulders as pillows and one by her side holding her hand and softly snoring. With a soft smile, she untangled her hand from the male's and started to gently caress, pet and play with the silk-like blonde strands, letting them run through their fingers.

Austin, still half a sleep, batted at the hand in his hair with a childish whine as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. When a familiar chuckle weakly could be heard, his eyes popped open to lock onto the figure in the bed, hoping that when he did a wondrous sight would be before him. When his gaze was met with a weak wave from a vision in the bed, his face split into an ear to ear smile and with a loud "Ally!" he glomped onto the fragile looking figure in a huge bear hug.

His call woke up Trish and Dez ,who once awaken, rushed also to the bed and joined the group hug which caused Ally to wince and cry out a little, as much as she loved hugging her best friends, their hug was squishing her already fragile and badly hurt body which was starting to hurt. At her wince, Austin, Trish and Dez instantly let go though the smiles stayed plastered on their faces.

"Sorry, we are just so happy that you are awake. Welcome back to the world Ms Sleeping Beauty. Just be warned that you have a lot of people who will glomp onto you just as tightly as we did at hearing you have awoken. You are just so loved. OMG did we miss you. Seriously girl, we are wrapping you in bubble wrap so this type of thing never happens again cause these past few months have been some of the most awful months ever.

Not that the accident was your fault, that is not what I was saying. Oh heck let us just say "Yeah Ally is back!" Trish said as she practically shoved Dez out the door to tell the parents who had left the room to get some food for the group the news that Ally was awake. Austin regained his usual position; on the bed beside Ally with his arm around her shoulders, her cuddled into his side using him as a pillow\teddy bear and his other hand lightly holding hers while stroking it, being careful of her IV's.

A couple of days after she had awaken, Ally's quiet reading time was disturbed. She was surprised that not only had her best friends hadn't been around all day but that the only explanation she got was a cryptic text of "Oh don't worry Alls, you won't be missing us for long. See you sooner rather then later." from Trish which only wetted her curiosity. Even her mom was acting a little weird as she told her: "Put the book down my little bookworm, your presence is required someplace else. So get your tush in gear, you still need to shower and get dressed in that cute dress your dad and I bought you, if you need any help just call."

Once Ally was ready, she was pushed by wheelchair, her legs were still too weak to support her weight, to the events room where she was instructed to close her eyes. When the door was opened, the glorious smell of cinnamon, sugar, mint along with a woodsy, outdoor smell assaulted her nose and made her take long deep breaths to capture them into her scent memory. When she opened her eyes, all she could do was gasp with her hands over her mouth.

The room was decorated half Christmas\half birthday with a small fake tree complete with decorations with a small pile of presents underneath it; her favourite dinners and goodies were assembled on the table along with a bouquet of daisies which were shyly bestowed upon her by a slightly blushing but smiley Austin who took over pushing her around the room so she can observe the lovingly decorated room that Trish, Dez and he had spent days planning and at least an hour setting up.

"Happy Birthday\Merry Christmas Ally. Sorry that this is months late but Trish, Dez and I really wanted to spend both Christmas and the day someone we all love was born with you. So here is your Christmas\birthday party, hope you approve." Austin said a little bit nervously, this party could either be a night where he finally wins the heart of the woman of his dreams or the night he loses one of his best friends forever or damages their friendship irreversibly.

Ally placed her hand on top of his, this made his heart speed up and his body melt a little bit more into the carpet, "Aww that is so sweet of you guys; putting Christmas and my birthday on hold and then planning this party for little ole me. I know it will be awesome cause not only was it planned with love but I am with the 3 people I love. How could I not love anything you guys do?" This lead to a group hug; Austin hugging Ally and Trish and Dez hugging them both then the party began.

After a rousing, entertaining and laughter ringing out games of "Trouble" and "Apples to Apples" , it was present time for everyone. Trish got Ally a box set of classic books; "Heidi", "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Treasure Island", " 2000 Leagues under the Sea" and "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde", Dez, a "Best Buy" gift card for $20 and Austin, $20 Bootlegger gift card. Dez gave Trish a $20 Animal Printatorium card, Austin, his whistle necklace emblazoned with all their names along with "Team Austin" and "Team Auslly" and Ally, a homemade CD of all "only for her ears" songs.

Ally got Dez a cookbook on out-there, "ingredients that shouldn't go together but somehow work" dishes, Trish a picture of them as little girls and now with the title "Sisters of the Heart" and Austin, college of pictures of their friends, their special, Auslly, "Trish and Dez must have been flies on the wall or even spies to have taken them", sweet and romantic moments and mementoes of the besties' adventures for his bedroom wall.

After Austin gave Dez a new rechargeable battery for his camera and Trish her own kiosk in the mall, he excused both Ally and himself to the outdoor patio. For a few minutes, all Austin did was sit on the bench stroking Ally's hand, trying to gather his courage to man up and tell the woman of his dreams of his love for her and trying not to feel like he is going to be sick to his stomach. With a deep breath, Austin took the plunge and took the small box out of his pocket and put it into Ally's hand.

Ally's fingers shook a little bit and she had to look to Austin for confirmation as she opened the small box and gasped at the contents before gently removing the sterling silver charm bracelet from the box, fingering the different charms already on the links. Austin gently took the bracelet out of her limp fingers and put it on her thin wrist, fingering each charm individually though he also wanted to feel the sparks he always felt when Ally and he touched, he missed it over the last couple of months.

(Time for some Austin rambles and long speech)

"I've been meaning to say something to you for a long time and hopefully this is the time where I gather my courage and say it. These charms have a special meaning to me and hopefully to you too; first we have the obvious ones; the musical note to symbolize our love of music and the thing that connects you and me together and the girl charm with the topaz colored dress is for you, you know cause your birthday is in November so that would make topaz your birthstone.

The girl and boy holding hands represents our close friendship that means a lot to me and the only way I would ever want our relationship to change is if we separate the space between girl and friend, you know cause you are the girl who a boy meaning me really really likes no that isn't right, the right term is loves with all his heart. Because of that deep and true love, he wants the chance to take her places and shower her with all the affection, love and maybe even some gifts she can handle. That is what I want to happen, no pressure, instead of having to hold in my true feelings for you and pretend we are just friends.

The heart is to show to the world that my heart is and will always be, from the day when we bonded over Chinese while writing "Break Down the Walls" and we both felt sparks when our hands touched for the first time , yours and only yours. You have definitely stolen my heart and all I ask before you gently let me down is that you give me a chance to steal yours. I promise I will take really good care of it like you have taken such tender, loving care of mine all these years.

The last one is an angel is what I think of when it comes to describe you; you are sweet but feisty when it comes to family and best friends' well-being and happiness, down to earth, sensitive to the needs of others and the world's needs and a genuine want to help make the world a better place for everyone anyway she can. Add all those qualities to being beautiful inside and out, a dork but in an adorable, sweet and innocent way that makes my heart melt and I am head over heels in love with you. To me, you are an angel."

As Austin was talking, Ally could feel her heart melt in her chest and she had the urge to just grab Austin's face and kiss him like he never had been kissed before and how she wanted to kiss him for years. But that would mean interrupting the man she has been head over heels in love with who was speaking such sweet and from the heart words to her and that wouldn't do; she wanted to lock every word he was saying in her Auslly folder in her heart. Then it was kissy time but only after he was done speaking.

Once Austin had done speaking, he looked at her with big innocent puppy dog eyes which practically begged her not to break his heart and if she loved him back, she would have a loyal, caring, unconditional loving and understanding boyfriend. He didn't have to wait long for her answer, Ally grabbed two chocolate kisses from the nearby table and placed them in Austin's hand then leaned over with puckered lips, two big hints that Austin didn't understand, silly boy.

"Uh thanks? Not exactly the kiss I was looking for from you but chocolate is always good. That doesn't really answer my question: do you love me the way I love you?" he questioned before a frustrated groan was heard and his shirt was pulled so his lips collided with the soft, pliable and willing lips of Ally. The candy was instantly dropped onto the floor as his hands came up to tenderly cup her face as they both kissed out all the love they had "hidden" over the years, good thing they both had singer lungs so they could kiss longer then other people would be able to.

"Ok so that answers that question. Next question is will you please agree to be the girlfriend of this lovesick fool?" Austin breathed onto Ally's lips as their lips separated but didn't go too far apart which was a good thing cause all Ally had to do was nod "yes" before more kissing was initiated. Austin and Ally had no idea how long they were kissing but they soon felt themselves being covered with bits of paper later to be known as confetti made out of recycled paper.

When they parted, they saw Trish raining the confetti pieces on them with a wide smile and a spunky wave while Dez was blowing on a noisemaker with all the breath in his body which made it wail like a banshee as he happy danced around the room wearing a party hat. "Oh don't mind us lovebirds, the doof and I are just celebrating the fact that you two finally admitted that you are head over heels in love with each other after two years of denying what anyone with eyes could see. Go back to kissing and we will go back to celebrating."

Austin started to chase Trish and Dez right out the room before remembering that his girlfriend, he loved being able to call Ally that, couldn't exactly follow and join him getting payback on their best friends. So he rushed back into the room and quickly pushed her out of the room to chase their friends down the hall back to the party room only to be told by the parents to settle down or everyone will be kicked out. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez might be having fun and it was a joy to see the four besties goofing around again after months of sadness but they were still at a hospital where others are sick.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch but still loads of fun was had by all, it was a true celebration. The next couple of weeks was harder on Ally then anyone else; she had to learn how to walk and re-gain the use of her arms and hands again after having them immobilized for months and a bump to the brain with hours of physio therapy. It was made a little easier with her besties and family's support, love and encouragement, Austin, Trish and Dez actually made signs which they held up as they watched her sessions and gave her hugs and kisses afterward. Soon enough Ally was pronounced 100% better and could re-join her life with the thankfulness of being given the second chance at life and love


End file.
